


Stargazing

by jellyfish_arita



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Art, M/M, TMNT2012, everybodywantsleo, leo'sweek, leo'sweek2018, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_arita/pseuds/jellyfish_arita
Summary: Day one of the #everybodywantsleoweek event





	Stargazing




End file.
